


Redeeming Myself to You

by sassbuttcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcas/pseuds/sassbuttcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker is low on supplies and this seems like a very good time to catch up with the recently fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeeming Myself to You

"We're really low on food, Sammy." Dean says, not raising his head from the issue of Busty Asian Beauties that he's reading.

"Alright, you could've just asked. I'll go get some supplies then-" Sam starts, but Dean interrupts, 

"Take Kevin with you, he looks like he needs some fresh air after being locked up in here for so long."

Sam raises an eyebrow, a bit suspicious of his brother’s quick interruption. 

"Um, alright, I guess. Maybe I'll take Cas so he can learn some-"

"No, it’s alright. He can stay here. He's still sleeping anyways, I should bring him some, uh, lunch." Dean stumbles on his words, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"Hm," Sam turns and grins, “‘Lunch’... Right," he says to himself.

His brother is so transparent; he can see exactly what he's trying to do. But he doesn't want to stop it. Heck, he is happy Dean's finally realizing his stupidly disgusting crush on the recently fallen angel and is acting upon it.

"Well, I'll leave you to... that." Sam hops up the stairs, two and three at a time and drags Kevin down to the door, grabbing their coats on the way out. Dean is still sitting in the kitchen, smiling to himself, blushing so immensely he can't seem to feel his cheeks anymore. He immediately bolts upstairs to the bedroom beside his where Castiel has chosen to sleep the first night they found him and brought him back to the bunker. He very well knew that Dean would be in the next room and insisted on the room next to his. Dean tried hard not to blush, turning away with the excuse of "going to make dinner" when really he was so flabbergasted by the beautifully rugged angel in front of him. 

He was halfway up the stairs and he paused, trying so hard to wipe the overwhelming grin off his face, which only made him burst out into laughter. He was really going to tell Cas how much he missed him, finally. How much he wanted him to stay. How much he needed him. How much he forgave him for everything. He made his way up the rest of the stairs and turned to the 3rd door on the right where Castiel, he thought, would still be sleeping soundly even though it was passed 3pm in the afternoon.

He pushed the door open and walked through to see Castiel sleeping soundly in his blue-sheeted, queen-sized bed. The sheets were a little darker than the angel's eyes, which didn't help Dean's blush from turning fiery red when he walked in further. Castiel was sprawled out on his stomach, arms going in different directions, one leg bent and the other straight. He was so freaking adorable, Dean thought. He inched in, trying not to wake him before he could bask in the beauty of the sleeping angel.

He stepped closer to the bed, and sat on the edge. Castiel's eyes fluttered open as Dean laughed gruffly beside him. "Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel's voice was sleepy and absolutely breathtaking, Dean thought silently. "Cas, I, uhm... I don't know what to say, I..." Dean's mind was drawing a blank as he looked down at Castiel whose eyes were locked with his, blue eyes staring sweetly into green, the confused crinkles on his forehead were prominent now.

"Dean, I actually have something I want to talk to you about." Cas straightened himself so that he was sitting, back on the headboard, never taking his eyes off Dean. "I told you something, a while back. I said I was going to find a way to redeem myself to you." Dean nods, confused, unsure of what Cas is going to say next.   
"I still have yet to find out how to... But I'm trying so hard. I truly am. I just want you to know that."

Dean laughs quietly, clearing his throat quickly afterwards. Cas looks at him, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm confused. Why are you laughing?" Dean edged closer to Castiel, slowly, hardly noticeable to Cas since he never took his eyes off Dean.

"I know how you can "redeem" yourself to me." Cas leans in closer to Dean, interested in what he is about to tell him. "What? Tell me. I'd do anything, Dean." Dean leans in even closer, closing any space between him and Castiel.

"Well, for starters... This." Dean leans in immensely close to Castiel, and for a moment Cas is confused of what he is doing and thinks about pulling away, but soon realizes what is happening and leans in with Dean. Dean puts his hand up to hold Cas's chin and rubs the pad of his thumb along Castiel's cheek. Something ignites in Cas and he can't take it any longer, the anticipation is killing him.

Cas grabs the collar of Dean's shirt and pulls him in, pushing their lips together with a great amount of force, making for a sloppy and fiery kiss. They stay like that for a couple of seconds until the intensity of Cas's grip loosens and he pulls back. Dean's jaw has dropped and he can barely open his eyes. His eyelashes flutter and he sees Cas smiling stupidly in front of him. He drops his hand to his side and looks into Castiel's eyes.

"Wow, that was amaz-" Dean is interrupted by Castiel's grip on his shirt, not as rough as before, but just as needy. Their lips are together again and Dean feels like jello under Cas's grip. He puts his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and pulls him in harder. 

"Well, I think you've proven yourself to me... or whatever it is you wanted to...Accomplish" Dean pants. "I don't think so, Dean." Dean looks at him and crinkles his nose.  
"Why do you say that, Cas?" Castiel looks at him, lust pooling and overflowing in his big blue eyes. He puts a hand beside Dean's thigh that is the furthest from him, and looks up at Dean.

"Because I haven't done this yet."

Cas pushes Dean down on the bed with his free hand. Dean moves his legs on top of the bed and licks his lips as Cas proceeds to straddle his waist. "Oh, well..." "Shut up, Dean," Cas laughs. Castiel pins Dean's hands to his sides and leans down to kiss Dean's neck. He leaves a trails of soft kisses from Dean's neck, to his jaw, the sides of his mouth, and finally his lips. Dean tries to lift his head into Cas's kisses, but his grip is strong on his hands.

Castiel lets go of Dean's hands, too focused on kissing Dean everywhere he can get to. Dean throws one arm around Cas's neck and another around his waist and pulls him down on him, feeling all his weight at once. The kiss deepens and Cas uses one hand to slip under Dean's shirt and touch his abdomen, roaming around every bump and crevice of his muscular chest. Dean shivers at his touch, and pulls him down further and tightens his grip on his back.

Suddenly, a slam of a door and a rustling of grocery bags break the focus of the hunter and his angel and they break the kiss, but do not move.   
"I think Sam and Kevin are home," Dean says, after a minute of silent staring and panting. 

"Naomi was right," Cas whispers. Dean raises an eyebrow at him and he continues, "I was lost the moment I laid a hand on you in hell. Because even though I hadn't spoken to you, I had already been in love with you, Dean Winchester." 

"I love you too, Cas. I always have." Dean's eyelashes fluttered and the blood was rushing to his cheeks like wildfire.

"Why did it take you so long? You assbutt." Cas grins maniacally and laughs gruffly. Dean punches him, playfully, in the stomach and they sit up, laughing together. Cas puts his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I sometimes feel like a bird with broken wings, but then I look at you, and you are my wings, Dean." Dean smiles and leans on Cas.

"I'll always be your wings, Cas. Always."


End file.
